Devices that project moving images have typically required the use of motors to move a film or image wheel. Those systems have tended to be noisy, bulky in design, and costly to produce due to the many moving parts required.
The power required for such motorized systems to operate has also limited performance in many battery-operated applications. For many applications, devices have used LCD screens, LCD projectors, and other electronic displays, which were often very costly.
Such prior art systems do not teach or suggest the use of individual light sources and whole-image projecting lens systems in an image animation display. Exemplary prior art systems include those discussed in the following patents and published patent applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,785 (Miller) discloses a stroboscopic display in which images are placed on the face of a drum and selectively illuminated by lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,840 (Jacobs et al.) discloses a mannequin that simulates speech by rear projecting footage of a talking human face onto the inner surface of the mannequin's face.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,966 (Uehira et al.) discloses the use of a combination of liquid crystal light valves and mirrors in order to compose light beams as image parts into a composite moving image.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,625 (Bristow et al.) discloses using a plurality of cell units which each have a film negative which may include a full or partial image and, by illuminating cell units in a particular order, animated movement of facial features can be simulated. The device uses a flash tube to illuminate the cells, but use of a shutter, both mechanical and electrical, is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,460 (Erving et al.) discloses an method of animating a facial image. The lips of a still image are replaced by an idealized image, which is synched to a voice transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,030 (Blanchard) discloses a projection display system that uses two off-axis projectors that project onto a curved surface in order to seamlessly compose the two projected images into a whole image.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0133080 (Ogawa et al.) discloses the use of LED-illumination in a digital micro-mirror device projector. Multiple fly-eye lenses are utilized, one for each of the primary colors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,849 (Martin et al.) teaches the use of multiple image sources, which “display sequential images of an object in a time-multiplexed manner”. The multiple image sources are projected adjacent one another and a diffuser is used to “smear” the seams between adjacent views.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,938 (Kubota et al.) discloses a multi-display device that uses a plurality of projectors that each project a distinct portion of an image.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,273,280 (Smoot et al.) teaches the use of multiple projectors which present background and foreground images “on demand” as the projector responds to electrical signal input from the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,396,136 (Kim et al.) discloses an illumination unit to replace high-pressure mercury lamps which employs a plurality of LED's in modules which can sequentially emit red, green and blue columns of light.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0129963 (Hotel) discloses an image animation apparatus that uses a rotating motor driven image drum for selected strobing of animation frames.
Such prior systems have been mechanically and electronically complex. As a result, they do not provide low cost, compact and reliable moving image display systems that can be used in, for example, toys, novelties, night lights.